1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging structures for integrated circuit chips and more particularly to control of functions thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,303 of Leung et al., assigned to Northern Telecom Limited for “Method of Adding on Chip Capacitors to an Integrated Circuit” shows thin capacitors (100) and (200) deposited on the planarized surface of chips in FIGS. 3 and 4. The capacitor layers are formed by deposition, photolithographic masking, etching, and selective deposition as described at Col. 5. lines 17 50.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,871 of Furukawa et al assigned to Fujitsu, Ltd. for “Optical Semiconductor Assembly Having a Conductive Floating Pad” shows a chip capacitor (44) or (46) in FIG. 4C. thereof formed on the surface of a “metal stem 6” which carries a preamplifier IC (28).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,061 of Kawasaki assigned to Fujitsu, for “Power Supply Noise Eliminating Method and Semiconductor Device” shows what appears to be a planar on-chip capacitor C2 on chip (2) in FIG. 24 and described at Col. 10, lines 19 34.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,110 of Ihara et al., assigned to Fujitsu, for “Equalizing Filter and Control Method for Signal Equalization” shows a chip capacitor C2T in FIG. 14 bridging a pair of output patterns (P1) and (P2) and described at Col. 7, lines 26 39.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,307 of Wakabayashi et al. for “Integrated Circuit Device Having Package with Bypass Capacitor” shows a bypass capacitor mounted externally in an opening in a marginal area of the lid of a Integrated Circuit (IC) chip package, which is an Dual-In-Line (DIP) type package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,262 of Wang et al. for “Functional Substrates for Packaging Semiconductor Chips” shows stacked multiple levels of interconnected substrates with a separate signal connection substrate, a separate capacitor substrate, a separate resistor substrate, and a separate power supply substrate. Confronting substrates have a plurality of bond pads which are interconnected by inter-substrate contacts between the substrates which may be deformable bumps or other electrical connectors or contacts selected from solder bumps, elastomer bumps and gold bumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,906 of Roane et al. for “Capacitive Coupling Configuration for an Integrated Circuit Package” shows an externally mounted bypass capacitor for a IC package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,262 of Degani et al. for “Packaging Multi-Chip Modules without Wire-Bond Interconnection” describes at Col. 4, lines 8-11 “a silicon-on-silicon structure having a silicon substrate . . . provided with metallizations to which each chip or die . . . is interconnected in a flip-chip manner by means of solder . . . .”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,534 of Bilin et al. for “Controlled Impedance Interposer Substrate” shows an interposer which incorporates a bypass capacitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,223 of Frye et al. for “Chip-on-Chip Package” shows chip-on-chip packages using solder bump interchip connections as vias between a single level interconnection pattern on the lower support IC chip and another single level interconnection pattern on the upper chip using solder bumps to form connections between the confronting chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,782 of Malladi shows a “Package Construction for an Integrated Circuit Chip with a Bypass Capacitor” buried in a compartment defining an inner chamber in a multilayer substrate formed of a number of generally parallel insulating layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,748 of Bertin and Cronin for “Chip Function Separation onto Separate Stacked Chips” shows an chips stacked face to face connected together both physically and electrically by FSC's (Force responsive Self-interlocking microConnectors) including confronting pedestals on which FSC's are formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,640 of Bertin et al for “Highly Integrated Chip-on-Chip Packaging” shows a chip-on-chip component connection/interconnection for electrically connecting functional chips to external circuitry.
Takahashi et al. “3-Dimensional Memory Module”, Semi, pp. 166 167 (1997) shows a stack of flip chips on carriers processed starting with flip chip bonding to a carrier and followed by the steps of epoxy resin casting, polishing, bump formation for stacking, and stacking multiple carriers.